1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to changing settings of a display device and, more particularly, to changing display settings to be used for displaying video data on a display device. Additionally, a display device consistent with exemplary embodiments that may be suitable for implementing the methods of changing the display settings.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the developments of multimedia technologies and video signal processing technologies, it has become possible to process and provide various contents through a display device. In particular, due to the development of graphic techniques used for running computer games, a display device is more than a simple video output device and has a significant influence over the gaming experience nowadays.
Optimum values of display settings such as brightness, input lag, and black equalizer may differ depending on contents being executed. However, a user, who wishes to change or check the display settings, has to manipulate the display device manually through menus and sub-menus provided by the display device.
Thus, a technology that allows the user to change the display settings effectively and to check the changed settings easily is desired.